


Fresh memories

by Ska_man



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ska_man/pseuds/Ska_man
Summary: Lawrence thinks about what happened last night, whilst in the company of newfound companions.Another story from the phone shorts.
Relationships: Farz/Vincent (Boyfriend to Death), Lawrence/Vincent (Boyfriend to Death), lawrence/vincent/farz (boyfriend to death)
Kudos: 1





	Fresh memories

The sky was a dark blueish grey, with a gentle orange tint creeping up at the horizon as the night was slowly fading into a memory. A very nice memory. Lawrence would normally be laying in his own bed by now, normally he would be surrounded by humid air with a flowery scent, normally he would be clenching onto his cold pillow as he tried to turn off his troubled mind and sleep, but tonight was not normal. Instead, he was clenching onto something warm, something alive. He had been trapped between Vincent’s strong arm and chest, his head resting on his shoulder and his hand resting on Vincent’s chest.  
Ba-dum ba-dum.  
It was Vincent’s heart, he could feel it right under his shaky, nervous, and clammy hand, and it took every fiber of his being to not rip open his chest to feel his heart properly. He craved to be even closer to him, he felt Vincent’s heart all the way from his hand thru the rest of his body as their heartbeats synced, he felt more alive than he had in a long time. The tingling pain from his thighs, his sore back and ass, and the synched heartbeat, all made him feel alive. He’ll probably get bruises on his ass from how hard Vincent fucked him, and he knows for a fact that his thighs are littered in bloody bruises from when Farz was biting into them, Lawrence was blushing at the memory.  
Farz had Been stroking Lawrence’s cock when he suddenly got this devilish look in his eyes and his hand traveled from his cock to his thigh, his hand had grazed his thigh in a way that is oddly gentle for Farz only for him to then lay flat on his stomach in front of Lawrence. He licked his thigh before harshly and suddenly sinking his teeth into it, instantly drawing blood. The sharp and sudden pain had made Lawrence gasp and bite into his hand attempting to hide a moan, causing Vincent, who was lubing up his cock behind him, to look over at them “yeah I know right? I could eat him right up”.  
He flushed at the memory, biting his lip, is it bad that he wanted to do it all over again? He’s so used to all that he feels and does being wrong but, with them, everything felt so right. and they never judged him for his otherwise strange behaviors or desires, if anything they were willing to indulge in them with him. His face was hot as a boiling tea kettle and painted in a dark red, he tried to move for more air but found it hard to do due to the soreness limiting his movements, making them slow and clumsy. There was a deep rumble from Vincent’s chest as he mumbled something in his sleep and pulled Lawrence closer and slightly further up so that his head was laying directly on Vincent’s chest.  
Ba-dum ba-dum.  
He shuddered as he came closer to Vincent’s strong heartbeat, his wide eyes so busy admiring Vincent’s upper body, his chest hair, his muscles, and collarbone that he didn’t even notice the other pair of eyes looking directly at him. “Can’t sleep either?” Farz whispered as he smiled up at Lawrence, a small but genuine smile, something that you wouldn’t get out of Farz in most other scenarios. Lawrence stiffened completely at the sudden noise, he thought Farz had fallen asleep a while ago. Farz quietly moved further up so he could share Vincent’s chest “you..” he hesitated a little at first “you did really well, we should do it again” Lawrence’s breath got caught in his throat, he had convinced himself that Farz was only here because of Vincent but here he is, literally telling him he’d want him again, saying that he did well, he popped a boner all over again.  
There was a moment of silence as the men shared the chest of their also shared lover, the only noise in the room being Vincent’s heartbeat. Farz hand crept over and locked Lawrence’s into his, interwining their fingers “seriously though, you should try and sleep, otherwise, you’ll feel like shit later”, He gave Farz an awkward blushed smile as acknowledgment before Farz closed his eyes to go back to sleep, his hand still intertwined with Lawrence’s.  
He would go to sleep and he was tired but it was hard, all the thoughts and feelings filling up his head as he was drowning in sensations, the warm and pleasant sensation of Farz hand willingly holding his, the deafening sound of Vincent’s heartbeat that made him feel like his heart would explode any minute, the warmth of the shared sheets covering everything below the bottom of his torso and, of course, the newly made memories. How could he not think about them, think about how it felt, the way Farz was practically eating his thighs, the way they all had kissed and made out with each other, the way Farz had felt and tasted inside his mouth and the hard and loud slap of connecting skin as Vincent had fucked him. He felt his boner throb, but he couldn’t do anything about it, even if his arms were free wouldn’t dare either in fear of waking anyone up. He let out a shuddering hot breath ‘we should do it again’ playing on repeat in his mind, he could get off to the praise alone, as ashamed of himself that made him feel. He squeezed Farz hand a little, he wasn’t planning on letting any of them part ways with him again.  
He actually found someone that wanted him.


End file.
